1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an airtight container or shelter for goods which is formed cf impermeable sheet material and wherein the container or shelter can be at least partly collapsed by withdrawal of air into close fitting engagement with goods within the container.
2. Prior Art
For large articles such as vehicles, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,178 to form a container with a flexible impermeable base sheet and a flexible impermeable cover sheet, the two sheets being sealed together around their peripheries by means of an inflatable sealing tube within a grooved or channel member. The peripheries of the two sheets may be inserted in a grooved or channel member, together with a separate inflatable tube or the inflatable tube may be secured to or integral with the periphery of one of the sheets and used to seal the periphery of the other sheet within the grooved or channel member.
It is most convenient to have the aforesaid grooved or channel member on or close to the ground around the vehicle or other article to be stored and hence this grooved or channel member is of substantial length in a container for vehicles. Most conveniently therefore it is formed in sections which are joined together.